Of Quiet Consultants and Closed Case Pizza
by klcarr892
Summary: Episode tag to 3x11


_Ok, so this wasn't my favorite ep either but I saw a need for a tag in this one since not everyone caught the significance of the case. This is my first episode tag. Yay!_

* * *

Of Quiet Consultants and Closed-Case Pizza

Lisbon looked up at the clock in her office after finishing the last of her paperwork. Seven p.m. That was a first. She leafed through her papers again. Sure enough, everything was complete, case closed. Knowing the boys, the smell of pizza wouldn't be too far away.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Cho knocked on her door announcing the arrival of dinner.

"Pizza's here."

Lisbon looked up and smiled. "Thanks Cho. I'll be out in a minute."

Lisbon left her files on the desk and moved to get up. She would deliver the papers to Hightower after she ate as the grumble of her stomach was too loud to ignore. Entering the bullpen, Lisbon wasn't surprised to find Rigsby already digging into the pizza. Cho and Van Pelt were patiently waiting at their perspective desks. Jane was nowhere in sight. A glance towards the leather couch confirmed he was not in the bullpen.

"Have you guys seen Jane?" Lisbon asked walking over to them.

"No. He's probably upstairs." Rigsby suggested.

That in itself was nothing unusual but Jane usually at least made an appearance for closed-case pizza.

"You want us to go find him?" Van Pelt asked.

Lisbon thought about it momentarily. Jane had been acting strangely all day and something told her pushing him was a bad idea.

"No. I'll bring him some in a little while so save a couple pieces…Rigsby." Lisbon picked up a slice and headed back to her office, nibbling on it along the way.

The more Lisbon thought about the last case, the more she realized how uncharacteristically quiet Jane had been. It was the reason there was so little paperwork this time. Other than the brawl in the office, Jane had pretty much behaved himself the entire time. _And why did this bother her so much? _

Lisbon knocked on Hightower's office door before entering.

"Come in."

Lisbon handed the CBI boss the unusually small pile of paperwork.

"Thank you Lisbon. How is Mr. Mitchell doing?"

"He's out of ICU and should be released sometime in the next few days."

"That's good to hear. He's lucky you and Jane were there when you were."

Lisbon nodded in agreement.

"You returned his daughter's notebooks I presume."

"Yes ma'am. Charlotte Mitchell's notebooks proved useful after all." Lisbon's eyes shot upwards as realization hit her.

"Lisbon?"

"Sorry ma'am. I just realized I forgot to do something. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course. Good job today."

Lisbon mumbled thanks as she was halfway out the door.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she have not realized sooner? I mean it's not like the man talks about them by name at all or anything but she still should have remembered. She was supposed to be his friend after all. It explained everything; Why Jane was so out of it at the crime scene and why he immediately wandered off at Mr. Mitchell's place. It's why he was so well behaved. She should have known there had to be a reason. What was she to do now?

Starting with food, Lisbon grabbed a paper plate and the two remaining slices of pizza on Rigsby's desk. True to his word, he had saved the remaining slices. Then, she stopped by the kitchen before making her way up the attic stairs, juggling the plate in one hand and Jane's signature green teacup in the other.

Lisbon found the consultant sitting by the window staring off into the night. It wasn't unlike how he was staring off into space at the crime scene. He turned, hearing Lisbon sliding open the large metal door with her foot.

Walking into the chilly attic, Lisbon placed the pizza and tea on the small wooden table. "You ah, didn't come down for pizza. I figured you would be hungry."

"You didn't have to do that Lisbon." Jane said quietly.

"It's no big deal and you need to eat."

Jane nodded as he stood up to retrieve the offered food and beverage.

Lisbon was unsure how to continue so she simply went with what was on her mind. "Jane, I know you like to brood up here on your own but I just want you to know that, I'm here if you wanna talk, or whatever."

"I'm fine Lisbon. Just a little tired."

Jane was shutting her off, pretty much what Lisbon had expected.

"But thank you. I appreciate your concern."

Lisbon nodded. The man wasn't budging. "Will you do me a favor then?" Lisbon tried another tactic. "Would you please not sleep up here tonight? It's supposed to get colder and, I don't like the idea of you freezing up here; If not for you than for me. I worry about you up here by yourself."

Jane placed his hands on her shoulders. "You needn't concern yourself about me Lisbon."

Lisbon sighed, defeated. "Well, I'm heading out soon. Got done early for a change so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." Jane grinned slightly. "Goodnight Lisbon. Thanks again for the food."

Lisbon slowly retreated from the frigid attic and back into the warm comfort of her office. She went through her emails, finally having the time to delete the unnecessary ones. Next, she reviewed her schedule for the rest of the week before shutting down her computer for the night. With nothing left to do, Lisbon retrieved her Jacket and keys before switching off her office light.

Lisbon strolled through the bullpen on her way out of the office when she paused in surprise. Jane was on his couch asleep. Lisbon was relieved to see that the man had listened to at least one of her pleas. Placing her keys and purse on the nearest desk, Lisbon was in the process of retrieving the throw off the back of the couch when something on the floor caught her attention.

Picking up the object, Lisbon instantly realized that Jane must have dropped it in his sleep. It wasn't much. A few pieces of paper stapled together, the entire thing decorated in colorful scribble. Lisbon was one of a handful of people who would understand the significance of the pages in her hands.

Lisbon studied the front, reading the barely legible words printed there. _My Family, By Charlotte Jane._ Lisbon slowly flipped through the pages, each one contained a single word and an illustration. There were five pages in total including the cover, with a page illustrating a house and then each member of the Jane family. The final page was just an illustration of the three of them through the artistic eyes of a little girl. Lisbon blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she took in this private piece of Jane's past.

Knowing she had seen enough, Lisbon gently tucked the small book under Jane's hand that was lying across his chest. She then finished what she started to do by draping the warn throw onto the consultant's sleeping form. Lisbon was saddened to think there was nothing else she could do to comfort the man but at least he was sleeping and warm. Not able to resist the sight, Lisbon leaned over and placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead before retreating out of the building. With Lisbon's light touch, Jane instinctively grabbed the edges of the blanket covering him and snuggled deeper into the couch.

The End.

* * *

_Hope you liked ;o) Made the ep more enjoyable for me anyway...lol_


End file.
